Alice Salvatore
by YA fiction fan 16
Summary: The Salvatores actualy have a sister her name is Alice this alks about her past and present day reuniting with her brothers please review and tell me if i should continue
1. Chapter 1

**Alice Salvatore**

Chapter 1

I remember the weeks that lead up to me being changed i was attacked by own people i loved the one person who was supposed to protect me my father he was the one that got me killed . I will admit my childhood was not rainbows and roses but who's childhood is . you have heard about my brothers story well now it is time for mine .

When I was young my father wasn't very loving the only one thing that he cared about was the running of my town Mystic Falls which meant my brothers and i had to keep up a respectable image . since my father was very dissent my brothers basically looked after me . when I was young you may not think it now but Damon was the more caring one . well I might as well tell you what happened let's just say vampires didn't just visit in 1864 .

_Flashback_

It all started with a few disappearances we thought it was a kidnapper but boy where we wrong . Mystic Falls much different than it is today only they wore a bit more clothes . the council meetings where getting agonisingly longer and more frequent . i heard a loud BANG! Followed by the stomping of hurried feet came rushing down the stair case .

"Alice do you know where father is away to ?" said said my oldest brother Damon while fixing his hair .

"he has already left are you planning on leaving again then " i said while raising an eyebrow .

"look i will not be gone long i am only going out to see a few friends " he said while rushing out the door . back then Damon well how can i say liked socialising with his friends quiet a lot .

"Alice " came a shout "where is Damon going " came another questioning voice .

Then a young man came down with brown hair and a more calming yet assertive aurora my brother Stefan .

" he is where he always is out " i said in a tired tone .

" right well i am going out to a party in tow don't wait up " he said casually hugged be good bye and left out through the enormous doors of our mansion.

Once he had left i thought finally i can get some peace alone for once . if you are wondering why i am not out well it is just that i really don't get along with the girls around here . they walk around like they own the place and fashion well that really is not my forestay.

I heard talking outside that must mean that my parents are back . a tall women with black wavy hair stepped into the house she was my mother Isabelle . even now i miss her.

"father did you hear anything more about the disappearances ?" i asked knowingly

"Alice that matter is strictly council business " he said sternly

"Alice dear why don't you go to your room " my mother said in a quiet yet assertive tone .

After that i went up to my room but all i could hear was loud hushed whispers coming from down bellow .

"Isabel now is not the time to tell the kids " my father said harshly

"you are not the boss of me Yosemite they are my kids too " my mother said sternly .

"don't you ever tell me what to do !"father said

Then i heard a deafening bang and a thump quick footsteps left the room . being curious me i decided to investigate . after i casually went down the stairs i saw my own mother own the floor holding her blood stained hand to her rosy cheeks . i all ready had known who did this . father.

**This is my first chapter hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions please tell me . i own nothing only the character Isabelle and Alice the other characters are owned by L J Smith . **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Alice POV _

When i rushed down the stairs i saw blood BLOOD! Slowly dripping on to hard marble floor from my mother's crimson red check .

"mother" i said loudly "what happened " i whispered into her ear.

"Alice nothing is wrong now why don't you go up and practice your piano " she said in an assertive tone .

I nodded and raced up the stairs . my father did this i am sure of it if you don't do things his way he can be very brutal . eventually i heard a door slowly creak open being curious me i went out to investigate . that person was the one and only Damon my brother.

He looked down to the marble floor and saw the blood ."Alice ... what happened here " he said worriedly

"father lost his temper again "sadly.

"father... sometimes i want him to know how it feels " he said and with that we both walked up stairs .

"are you okay Alice "Damon said with his voice full of concern

"don't worry Damon i am fine " i said .

"where were you anyway Damon partying again "i said in a suggestive tone

"Alice i was just checking out the town and maybe i had a little fun along the way "he said in a lazy tone .

"well then do you know where Stefan is Mr. Mystery " i said while laying down .

"my dear sister Stefan is where he always is out socialising with the locals " Damon said

"well your right Stefan always did like to as you say fit in with the towns people " i said . i heard the door bang and the voices die down .

"that must be either a visitor or one of our delightful family " said Damon with that we both walked down stairs .

"Damon do you know anything about the disappearances " I said in a shaky tone

"Well Alice there is a rumour going around that there not just disappearances they say that a girl was found drained of her blood " Damon said in a sarcastic tone .

"Damon it could be true you never know is out there "i said in a serious tone

"oh come on Alice ...these things aren't real it is properly just a joke to scare people " he said

"Damon just be careful okay " i said

"well Alice come on " he said pulling me outside

"Wait Damon where are we going " i said

"why Alice we are going to see our dear brother " he said

"Damon if dad finds out I'm dead " i said

"oh Alice lets worry about father later " he said with that me and Damon headed towards a party in town .

"Damon we shouldn't be out this late " i said

"Alice this is properly a thing the council made up to keep us inside " he said

We then entered the large white Lockwood mansion . there was many young gentlemen in 'high society' dressed in tailored suits and ties or as i like to call them monkey suits . all the women are dressed to impress in their evening gowns hopping to catch the eye of a gentlemen caller.

"Damon !" "where is Stefan ... he is supposed to be to be here "i said in a loud whisper .

"look my darling sister not to worry Stefan is over there " he said in an amused voice .

I followed his gaze over to the corner of the Lockwood mansion stood a group of about six lustful women standing all around a man with his waist coat and jacket thrown over his chair . he had a glass of the finest red wine in his hand . this man was clearly enjoying 'lady friends' this is my brother Stefan. I know shocking really but this is what my brother dearest used to be like .

"Stefan come on we have to go home before father gets home . " i said while attempting to pull him away from his little group.

"Stefan dear...don't forget to call me "said the girl with blond hair up in one of those high-class buns said seduce fully then blew him a kiss .

"oh Alice you know our brother doesn't like to be pulled away from his socialising "said Damon

"look Damon and Alice i can take care of myself "said Stefan slowly walking over .

"listen father isn't in the best of moods and you should know already it is getting late "said Damon while grabbing his arms .

"fine lets hurry father is a rather impatient man " said Stefan

And with that we raced out the door as we walked in carefully up the steps of our house the door swung open to meet us .

"children children you should know with the way things are you should be home early " said father .

"look father there was really no harm done lets just go inside " said Stefan .

"children you leave my no choice no fair tomorrow you must stay in the house "said father .

With that our father walked inside .

"our fathers so impossible " i said

"Alice he is our father he is only doing what is best " said Stefan

"Stefan stop always agreeing with father " said Damon

"oh... Stefan for once i wish you would take my side " i said

With that i stalked into the woods . for a few moments i was lost in thought until i heard an ear piercing scream and ran to find out what it was .

**I only own Alice and Isabelle the rest is owned by L.J Smith based on the book/TV series . this is my second chapter . please review my story and tell me what you think . **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Alice pov _

As i got closer to the screams i slowed down not wanting to be caught be who ever or whatever was causing so much agonising pain to the person. This monstrous creature was not a wild animal or a man with a gun but a terrifying human being with razor sharp teeth in the poor defences woman's neck. I was so scared that somehow my bones had locked and i was unable to move .

The killer then noticed my presence and began to move towards me but as quick as a flash he feel motionlessly to the cold hard ground his clothes were caked with fresh blood. I then finally got the courage to move closer to see the poor victims body. I soon wish i hadn't because the victim is none other than ... my mother

Grief and shock took over me all at once . i had no time to cling to the lifeless body of my mother because a soon heard an array of loud voices . someone is coming i thought so i so i did the most logical thing i could think of . run.

I ran rapidly past the narrow twists and turns until finally home into the safety of my house i slammed the door . i collapsed onto the marble floor panting but then i turned around to see the face of none other than my father.

"Alice come with my to my study we have some thing to discuss " said my father already walking away .

I had no choice so i followed him up the stairs and down the corridor to the forbidden room my fathers study.

"daughter i saw you in the woods last night " said my father in a composed voice

"father i can explain i heard screams in the wood so i Went to see what it was£ i said in a very loud yet quick voice.

"well Alice dear you must know how it looks " he d=said in a monotone voice.

"father !" "what do you mean i said

"ALICE people suspect that you are the killer " he simply said.

But..that's... just lies how could a young girl kill someone especially " i said my voice raising higher after each word .

" Alice " my father said in a loud deadly voice.

"my own other father i would never kill my own mother " i said in as loud of a voice i could muster.

"Alice what am i supposed to believe the way you fled the scene so quickly " he bellowed at me .

"FATHER!" I yelled

"Enough Alice Salvatore i am one of the council i have to think of the towns people too "said my father in his commanding voice

" go up to your room immediately " he yelled and grabbed my neck collar and pushed me to the direction of the stairs.

I was so shocked at what my father was accusing me of murder. Of my own mother. I thought he could be horrid at times but he has reached a new low. When i finally reached my bedroom i flung myself onto my bed and i fell into a dreamless sleep .

The next morning i woke early in attempt to escape my father but much to my annoyance i was not that lucky. There was a large gathering of people outside my house.

"father why are there so many people outside the house " i asked . in a worried tone.

"there as a death last night so people are looking for answers " he said while looking out the window.

"so what are you going o do " i said looking him in the eye .

"i will have to meet with the council members to discuss the matter " with that he walked out the door .

"Alice are you all right " said a concerned voice

"Stefan don't sneak up on people like that " i said in a startled voice.

"sorry if i scarred you but do you know why those people where standing outside " said Stefan in a curious tone .

Father had not told him what had happened why was he trying to cover this up.

"well father said it was council business" i said

If father didn't tell him then neither will i .

"Stefan" i said

" yes Alice " Stefan said

"just be careful i dint want you getting hurt " i said

" don't worry Alice i will be fine " said Stefan

With that he walked upstairs . i heard the door creak open and my father stepped inside.

"father why didn't you tell Damon and Stefan about mother" i demanded

"i didn't want to worry them until the matter is solved" said my father

"we all decided for the better of the community Alice ... you will have to go away for a while " said father

"why do i have to go " i said quickly

"everyone is scarred and they blame you for the deaths of those people " said my father

I cannot believe he is saying this he is my father does he even care about me ?.

"where am i going ?" i said

"somewhere where you can do any harm you monster " he growled. Ne grabbed me and shoved my outside.

My brother will know you can't do this " i said struggling to get away

"oh.. i will say you are with other relatives.. after a while they will forget all about you " he said in the most cruel voice

this man my father but what kind of father cares more about the town than his own daughter?

My father shoved my out of the door to my home . i was met outside by a group of twisted angry faces . i knew then if i was survive this and live i had to run. My heart was thumping that hard i thought it would leap out of my chest. Just when i thought i had a tiny chance of freedom it was snatched away.

The group of vicious people yanked my towards them and all too soon for my liking i was in the middle of them . some people used their big fancy shoes to shatter my skull . other tried to stop my breathing my constantly battering my ribcage . why couldn't they just end my life quickly why did i have to suffer.

Suddenly one of the men shouted " you witch you murdered your own mother how dare you ,you should get what you deserve ".

They then left me to slowly die in agony . i slowly closed my eyes and waited to die.

**I only own Alice and Isabelle the rest our owned by L.J. Smith . base on the books/TV series . this is my third chapter sorry about the cliff-hanger more to come later . please review and tell me what you think . no flames **


End file.
